Malos Compañeros
by Smilez4Life
Summary: Vivir con alguien nuevo nunca es fácil.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo Uno_

Amanecía, la noche había sido corta para la veinteañera marchosa que —ahora—llegaba a casa después de haber pasado toda la noche bailando con los pies descalzos en una discoteca de mala muerte por las calles de Tokyo.

Sakura forcejeó con la vieja puerta de madera, intentando sin éxito entrar en su casa alquilada.

—Tsk, maldita vieja tacaña, hasta hoy no nos ha cambiado esta puñetera puerta—se quejó en alto de su anciana casera mientras zarandeaba la puerta—¡A la mierda! ¡Ino! ¡Ino!—gritó dando fuertes golpes con la esperanza de levantar a su compañera.

Unos pasos acelerados alertaron a Sakura de que su "compi" ya estaba despierta.

—¡Qué demonios Sakura! ¿Para qué tienes llaves?—se quejó la rubia de mala gana abriendo.

—A mi no me mires, es esta puerta, que se atasca cada dos por tres—se medio disculpó con su amiga pasando a su lado al entrar.

—¿Vienes sin zapatos?—se rió la rubia al ver el estado de su amiga de ojos jade.

—Larga historia—se excusó dirigiéndose a su habitación, seguida por la rubia.

—¿Cómo demonios irás a trabajar hoy? Ya sabes que con nuestro tipo de trabajo, no podemos quedarnos sin energía— la regañó su amiga.

—Uy, sí, casi se me olvida que para bailar, debo olvidarme de salir y divertirme—contestó con sarcasmo—Ino estoy cansada de esta vida, de los vicios, de las miradas lujuriosas de los babosos, de los gritos, las peleas, la competencia absurda entre las chicas… a veces sólo quiero desaparecer y no sentir nada.

—Sakura, sé que esto no es vida pero no nos queda otra más que sobrevivir, tú por lo menos eres muy inteligente, y podrás volver a la carrera y terminar medicina, ser alguien en la vida.

—Nada me haría más feliz que ser la médica más valorada pero ya sabes cuál es el problema—suspiró con tristeza.

—Lo sé, la universidad es cara, espero que pronto ahorres lo que necesitas para seguir estudiando, es sólo que…—Ino suspiró recordando el pasado—ganaste tanto prestigio, eres tan talentosa, la alumna más brillante de la universidad más importante de Tokyo, dios…solo de pensar lo lejos que puedes…

—Basta Ino, por favor, eso era antes, cuando tenía padres que podían costearme la universidad, ahora estoy sola, y si quiero seguir estudiando, debo hacer esto.

—Lo sé, es sólo que me da pena verte así, eras tan angelical, formal, y…

Ino iba a seguir pero paró al ver como se entristecía Sakura al recordar el pasado, pensó que lo mejor sería no volver a sacar el tema.

—Por cierto, nuestro nuevo compañero de habitación llega esta noche con sus cosas, se me olvidó por comp…— cortó su palabrería al ver los ojos de Sakura ya cerrados—Bueno, ya te enterarás cuando venga.

El despertador resonó con fuerza en la oscura habitación, aquel pitido horroroso hizo que Sakura lo estrellara contra la pared con furia.

—Joder, ahora tendré que comprar otro—se arrepintió de inmediato.

La pelirrosa miró la hora en su móvil, las 7 pm, ahora debía seguir su rutina de siempre, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

El baño se llenó de vapor, como siempre a esa hora, Sakura lavó su largo cabello rosado con un suave masaje, la espuma caía con gracia por sus bellas curvas, su pecho redondo y firme, sus piernas largas y torneadas, su cintura fina y su vientre plano, se sentía tan bien en ese momento, la ducha era su punto de paz.

Sakura cerró la llave y el agua dejó de fluir, se enrolló en su toalla rosa y miró su reflejo en el espejo, dios… que hermosa era.

Cualquier persona quedaría prendado de su belleza exótica, aquella combinación de piedras preciosas de color jade que tenía por ojos y su largo y sedoso cabello rosado, la hacían ver simplemente inigualable.

Empezó a peinar sus hebras rosadas con mucha delicadeza, aquello era como un ritual para ella, lavó su rostro con agua helada y se preparó para salir del baño, pero un estruendo la puso en alerta.

Era el mismo sonido que resonaba en aquella casa esta mañana, el forcejeo de aquella vieja puerta de madera, Sakura no se habría sorprendido tanto si no fuera por la hora, Ino seguro hacía tiempo estaba en el trabajo, de modo que era imposible que fuera ella.

—Entonces…—Sakura corrió a la cocina a por un cuchillo, no era tonta, lo pillaría por sorpresa.

Se ubicó detrás de la puerta, en su cabeza el plan era perfecto, le pondría el cuchillo en el cuello y lo haría huir.

La puerta se abrió por fin, dando paso a una silueta masculina, Sakura se abalanzó a por él con determinación, pero no contó con una cosa, el desconocido era mucho más alto y corpuloso que ella, y por si fuera poco, con muy buenos reflejos.

De un solo movimiento, cogió a Sakura por la muñecas aún de espaldas y la tumbó con violencia en el suelo posando su pierna en su espalda para inmovilizarla, el cuchillo cayó lejos, y Sakura ni se molestó en gritar, sabía que había perdido su oportunidad, si chillaba ahora el agresor sólo sentiría ganas de callarla con urgencia, así que calló con la esperanza de salir de allí con vida, al no montar escandalo.

El intruso no dijo nada y simplemente levantó su pierna para liberarla, dando a entender que la soltaba para que se incorporara, y Sakura no perdió ni un segundo.

—Si buscas dinero, te has equivocado de casa, aquí no tenemos nada que puedas llevarte—soltó sin poder ver a su agresor, ya que estaba oscuro y la luz no estaba encendida.

La silueta llevó la mano al interruptor para ver a la chica que lo había atacado.

Se hizo la luz y ambos se miraron con sorpresa.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a un joven que parecía tener aproximadamente su edad, y no cualquier joven, uno muy, muy… ¿Hermoso? No sabría decirlo, Adonis quizá.

Era un joven de tez clara, ojos negros azabache profundos e hipnotizantes como la noche, su pelo...con un brillo natural espléndido también negro azabache al igual que sus ojos, nariz respingona, labios finos y perfectos, hombros anchos, piernas fibrosas, una complexión que cualquier chico desearía, seguro.

—Joder, ¿Por qué robas? Si podrías ser modelo—dijo sin pensar en un arrebato de sorpresa.

—Hmph—espetó con clara molestia— Soy Uchiha Sasuke, y no robo ni quiero ser modelo—contestó cortante—Viviré aquí a partir de hoy, por si no lo sabías.

Aquel chico con pocos modales, se adentró en el piso sin cortarse y fue directo a la habitación que Sakura sabía que estaba vacía.

—¿Vivir aquí? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?—Sasuke suspiró ante tantas preguntas sin sentido.

—Ino, habitación, vacía, yo, pagar—Sakura casi explota de la risa al verlo decir esas palabras como un indio de la tribu.

—De acuerdo, ahora di: ¡Hau!— se burló inmitando el saludo típico de los indios

Sasuke rodó los ojos, y se dirigió a su nueva habitación, y tras pasar, cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Sakura llamó a Ino para saber sobre el tema, aquel joven deambuló por la casa con mucha confianza como para ser su primera vez allí, así que supuso que Ino le habría alquilado la habitación vacía y hasta había estado en la casa varias veces mientras ella no estaba.

Pero Ino no contestó para resolverle las dudas.

Sakura miró la puerta, de lo que seguramente sería su nuevo compañero, y se dirigió a él a través de la misma.

—Entonces... ¿Sasuke, no? Oye, siento haberte atacado antes, no sabía que Ino… bueno ya sabes, yo…

Sasuke abrió la puerta de golpe, interrumpiendo a Sakura.

Sakura se sobresaltó y quedó muda, Sasuke pasó a su lado sin pronunciar palabra, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

El azabache acostumbrado a hacer eso, se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar la risa diabólica de la chica.

—Entiendo, no perderé mi tiempo intentando simpatizar con alguien que claramente, no está bien domesticado.

Dicho eso, Sakura se adentró en su habitación y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

Cualquier persona a simple vista podría decir que Sasuke sentía completa indiferencia por ese encuentro sin sentido pero la casi imperceptible mueca que tenía en su cara, decía lo contrario.

Sakura salió del piso 20 min después del percance. Caminó sin prisa pero sin pausa por las calles de Tokyo, miró la ruta que seguía cada día desde que empezó a trabajar en el "Luxury Bar" y la desesperación empezó a invadir su corazón, odiaba su trabajo.

Al entrar por la puerta del bar, los oídos casi le estallan, la música marchosa sonaba a todo volumen, como siempre.

—¡Sakura, por aquí!—el grito junto a las señas de su amiga rubia para que se acercara le llamó la atención—Oye, ¿ya has conocido a Sasuke?—preguntó la rubia con clara intención de picarla.

—Sí, he tenido el placer de conocer a ese ser tan simpático, gracias por avisarme, zorra mala.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que no te alegras, tener a ese Dios griego en nuestro piso para nosotras solas…¡No es fantástico!—chilló la rubia como una colegiala provocando náuseas a su amiga.

—Sí, sí, es fantástico—susurró para desviar en tema—¿Qué toca hoy?—preguntó desganada.

—Seguro que ya lo sabes, querida, en el vestuario tienes el conjunto.

Sakura no levantaba los pies del suelo, miraba a su alrededor, aquel bar lleno de gente, sobretodo hombres, que venían a llenarse la boca de baba con sus bailes temáticos.

Se metió en el vestuario donde ya se estaban cambiando las otras chicas.

—Sa-sakura, ¿Cómo estás hoy?—la primera en saludar fue Hinata, vestida con un tutú azul.

—Joder, vaya modelito—se rió la pelirrosa sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Hinata sonrió con resignación.

Sakura miró el modelito con el qué tenía que bailar, apenas le cubría nada, y eso a los babosos de fuera, les encantaba.

Cada una de las bailarinas tenían su especialidad; Hinata era especialista en baile clásico, Karin en vals lento y Sakura en danza del vientre.

Los bailes no variaban casi cada día, los shows tenían su dinámica, la mayoría de veces las chicas realizaban su especialidad y combinaban sus movimientos con la barra, otras veces directamente no hacían baile y era sólo barra, y por último sin barra. Eso sí, no debían quitarse ropa en todos ellos, sólo en bailes privados y/o especiales. Las chicas no se desnudaban cada día.

—Dios, que ganas tengo de dejar este maldito trabajo—soltó con impotencia.

—Yo también, ser stripper no está tan bien pagado para lo que hay que aguantar— le acompañó Karin al entrar al vestuario.

—Prefiero auto-denominarme "bailarina exótica"—se rió por no llorar.

—Pues si, aunque muchos aquí nos confunden con putas—remató Karin.

—No sería así, si alguien no se dedicara a hacer servicios sexuales—la picó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Pero yo no cobro—la confesión de Karin hizo que las tres estallaran en risas.

Cosa que Sakura agradeció enormemente, si no fuera por esas dos, no creía poder soportar el "show business" que debía hacer a continuación.

—Chicas, ya va a empezar—la que las avisó fue la jefa de barra, TenTen.

—Uff, vamos—se dijo a sí misma la pelirrosa con cierta esperanza de que acabara pronto esa pesadilla.

Las pocas luces que habían encendidas en el Luxury Bar se apagaron de golpe, dando lugar a una oscuridad absoluta, el silencio se hizo y la música se paró para empezar a tocar desde el inicio otra vez. En el escenario principal del Bar, habían tres barras de acero cromado atravesando el escenario del techo al suelo en vertical, formando un triángulo en el centro, que robaba toda la atención del local.

De repente un foco alumbró una de las barras, la primera en salir a escena fue Karin, el público empezó a aplaudir, los hombres atrevidos silbaban sin parar y el ambiente se calentaba, el sonido de las copas chocar y los gritos de excitación de los hombres sólo señalaba a qué lo bueno estaba por comenzar.

Karin se movía bien en el escenario, las tres chicas no tenían pasos en común a la hora del baile, para que los clientes no vieran lo mismo en todo, aparte de la especialidad, cada una tenia su propio estilo y baile en la barra.

Karin hizo su show, fue un éxito como siempre.

La segunda en salir fue Hinata, a ella lo que la caracterizaba eran pasos indecisos, con timidez, inocencia y pureza pero elegantes y sumamente ensayados como lo era el ballet, pero dándole un toque erótico que ella misma había perfeccionado.

Y como dicen por ahí, lo mejor para el final, la última pieza del puzzle salió al escenario a recibir su dosis diaria de silbidos, elogios obscenos y demás groserías que lejos de hacerla sentir bien, la hacían sentir vacía.

Sakura deslumbraba en el escenario más que sus compañeras, y no por cualquier cosa no, lo que encantaba directamente a los hombres eran sus curvas perfectas combinadas con el baile sensual y erótico que era la danza del vientre.

Su vestuario consistía en una falda larga de color rojo, con las típicas monedas colgando de ella, y de igual manera un top pequeñisimo del mismo color y lleno de monedas también, el top revelaba todo su vientre plano. Sakura bailaba descalza para mayor comodidad a la hora de hacer los movimientos.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, suaves…hipnóticos.

Ahí estaba el porqué de que Sakura era la más solicitada por los clientes, su belleza y su baile a diferencia del de Hinata o Karin, era más natural, no parecía que había estado horas y horas enseñando antes, era fogoso, salvaje pero a la vez elegante, vibramente y sumamente sensual.

Movía los pechos y la cadera al son de la música, su cadera se movía despacio de lado a lado y acompañada del sonido de las monedas que resonaba con elegancia por el local. Un momento dado, Sakura dejó de lado los movimientos lentos y se agarró a la barra para seguir con acensos, giros e inversiones.

Los hombres enloquecían, tiraban billetes alrededor de ella como si los billetes crecieran en los árboles, silbaban y vitoreaban clamando por más.

—Como siempre un éxito, eh—comentó Tenten con una sonrisa a Ino.

—Parece mentira ver a la perfecta Sakura así, ay si la vieran sus padres— se rió la rubia.

Sakura terminó su baile, se despidió del público, recogió su dinero y las propinas y se acercó a la barra a despedirse.

—Me marcho, estoy que me caigo—soltó con prisa y desesperación por irse.

—¿Te vas así? ¿Con esa ropa?—le preguntaron las camareras.

—Sí, me tapo con la chaqueta y listo, te veo en casa Ino, adiós Tenten.—se despedía con prisas la ojijade.

A penas había nadie por la calle dónde vivían, así que a Sakura no le preocupaba que alguien la viera así, ahora le preocupaba más los pasos acelerados que escuchaba a su espalda y que parecían seguirla.

Las calles sólo estaban iluminadas por lámparas con poca intensidad, el escenario parecía la escena de una película donde el asaltante espera la víctima en un callejón sin salida, y Sakura no quería participar en esa película.

No miró atrás, siguió con el mismo ritmo hasta la puerta de su casa, los pasos la siguieron y Sakura atacó una vez más, sin mirar.

—¡Muere, pervertido!—gritó mientras le metía un buen golpe con su bolso a su asaltante directamente a la cara.

La figura no se sobresaltó, y recibió el golpe. No se esperó ese arrebato.

—Tsk—Ese chasquido rompió con violencia el silencio que se había producido.

Sakura miró el origen y palideció,y la mirada de su compañero la atravesó.

—Oh, Sasuke eras tú, pensé que…—Sasuke simplemente levantó una bolsa blanca con comida en su interior que traía con él, dando a entender que simplemente fue a comprar y volvía a casa del súper.

Después de eso, el azabache se dirigió a al interior de la casa, seguido por su compañera.

Una vez dentro tampoco dijo nada y pasó a su habitación.

Sakura soltó por fin el aire que se estaba aguantando desde que vio a quién había golpeado.

—Dios, ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?—se preguntó avergonzada.

Sakura fue a descansar para ver si podía arreglar mañana lo que había estropeado hoy.


	2. Capítulo Dos

_Capítulo_ _Dos_

La noche pasó y el tan esperado sol, empezó a asomarse. Sakura se despertó temprano, con la intención de preparar el desayuno para ella y su compañero, como símbolo de paz y con la intención de enterrar el hacha de guerra, una guerra que sin querer había iniciado.

El desayunó se sirvió calentito en la mesa, cómo la ojijade no sabía los gustos de su compañero, preparó de todo un poco; tostadas, huevos fritos, salchichas, bacon, pan con mermelada y café.

La puerta de la habitación de su compañero se abrió y Sakura se puso nerviosa aunque sin entender porqué.

—Buenos días—saludó con desconfianza, Sasuke era poco hablador y no sabía si le iba a responder, y para su sorpresa la "saludó" aunque con un ligero gesto, levantando la cabeza.

—He preparado el desayuno, cómo no sabía que te gustaba he puesto de todo un poco—Sakura perdía la voz con cada palabra al ver la cara de Sasuke.

Sasuke analizaba la mesa con indiferencia, no parecía gustarle nada hasta que paró en el café, y se sirvió una taza.

—Oh entiendo, parece que no desayunas mucho, ¿no? Aunque veo que el café sí, te gusta porqué es amargo, ¿me equivoco?—intentó darle conversación pero Sasuke ni la miraba, es más, parecía que la ignoraba por completo—Amargo como tú, canalla—soltó en un susurro por lo bajo al ver cómo pasaba de ella.

Aunque la mirada que le echó Sasuke después del susurro, no decía lo mismo.

La tensión se cortó gracias a una oportuna señorita rubia, que entraba por la puerta.

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá de la sala a ver la tele mientras las chicas hablaban en la cocina.

—Yo no sé que problemas tenéis con la puerta, yo la abro a la primera—dijo quejándose de las quejas de sus compañeros.

—¿Sasuke también se habrá quejado?—pensó con sorpresa, si fuera así sería lo único en lo que concordaban.

—¿Por qué vienes a estas horas?—preguntó extrañada—¡Oh dios! ¡No me digas que has ligado! ¡Cuenta, cuenta, momento cotilleo!—se emocionó al imaginarse miles de situaciones.

—Nada de eso—chafó Ino antes de acercarse al oído de Sakura—He preparado una gran fiesta de bienvenida a Sasuke, ya sabes, para que se sienta más cómodo con nosotras.

—¿Más cómodo?—Sakura casi se parte a reír—Créeme le conozco poco pero no creo que esa sea una buena idea, Sasuke parece introvertido, un viejo en cuerpo de Adonis, un viajero en el tiempo, un tiempo dónde no existía el humor o la felicidad.

—Ay, Sakura—se indignó—No digas tonterías, comprendo…o más bien no comprendo porqué hablas así de él pero no lo conoces, seguro que es porque todavía no nos conoce y es tímido, tendrá vergüenza, sólo le falta acercamiento, a todo el mundo le gusta socializar, conocer gente, seguro que en la fiesta se soltará, y verás que sociable es, boba, hazme caso a mí que yo entiendo de hombres—le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

—Has hablado poco pero has soltado mucha mierda, no me digas luego que no te avisé, ese chico que tienes ahí sentado NO es tímido, NO es vergonzoso y mucho menos "sociable", por mi perfecto que hagas la fiesta, ya lo sabes, pero te aseguro que ese no es su estilo.

—Ay, Sakurita, juzgas demasiado pronto, Sasuke seguro se divertirá—aseguró la rubia.

Ino se fue a su habitación cogió su móvil y llamo a todos los invitados, que eran los que estaban organizando todo para la sorpresa.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Sasuke a ver la tele, el Uchiha no dijo nada, ni hizo nada, sólo se quedaron callados mirando la tele los dos, todo muy tranquilo, hasta que Sakura cambió de canal sin aviso.

En el mismo instante a Sasuke le dio un tick en el ojo, cogió el mando y volvió a cambiar a dónde estaba.

—Ehh—se quejó la pelirrosa sorprendida—Es la hora de mi dorama favorito, si no te importa vuelve a ponerlo dónde estaba.

Sasuke la ignoró por completo, el llegó primero al sofá, así que él decidía.

—Oye, vuelve al dorama—la voz de Sakura fue tremenda amenaza.

Sasuke no pudo evitar poner una enorme sonrisa de medio lado con arrogancia.

—¿O qué? Medio metro—la provocó sin temor.

—¿Medio…qué? ¡Dame ese mando!—Gritó antes de tirarse encima de Sasuke dispuesta a pelear con él.

Sakura intentaba quitarle el mando a toda costa en el sofá, mientras que Sasuke sólo movía los brazos o cambiaba el mando de mano, miraba a Sakura luchar por él, sólo quería ver qué haría, la miraba enrojecer de rabia, y frustración, le hacía mucha gracia verla así, aunque no lo pareciera mucho desde afuera.

—¡Vale!¡Quédate el dichoso mando!—dijo Sakura retirándose del sofá.

Sasuke sintió una pequeña decepción, quería seguir molestándola un poco más. Sakura observó cómo Sasuke cayó en su trampa y cuando Sasuke bajó la guardia Sakura aprovechó para abalanzarse y tomar el mando de su mano, tardo en darse cuenta en la posición que estaban. Sasuke acabó tumbado en el sofá con ella encima, mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos.

—¿Pero qué hacéis?—la voz coqueta de Ino hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran y Sakura se levantará de golpe, Sasuke ni se inmutó y se incorporó para volver a sentarse.

—Nada, aquí…viendo la tele—dijo con desdén intentando disimular.

—¿Apagada?—se rió Ino ante el sin sentido.

Sakura miró hacia la tele, estaba apagada, seguramente al forcejear con Sasuke tocó el botón de apagado sin darse cuenta.

—En fin, tortolitos, yo me voy, que tengo cosas que hacer—el cachondeo de Ino con la incómoda situación hizo que Sakura se sonrojara.

Ino se fue y quedó un silencio incómodo.

Sasuke le dio el mando insinuando que podía ver la tele. Y Sakura puso su dorama.

Sasuke observó cómo Sakura pasaba de la risa al odio en segundos al ver su serie. La observaba en silencio, sin decir nada.

—¿Cómo puede creerse esta sarta de mentiras?—pensó mirando una escena dónde el típico chico multimillonario conoce a la chica pobre y esté hace todo tipo de tonterías melodramáticas y "románticas" sin sentido por ella—Esta serie no tiene ningún sentido—soltó sin querer provocando que Sakura sonriera con chulería.

—Claro, un chico como tú no podría entender estás cosas—declaró.

—¿Cómo yo?—preguntó levantando la ceja

—Frio, como cubo de hielo.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que le había dicho Sakura, y un recuerdo pasó como un rayo por su mente, y es que hubo una época en la que era un chico sonriente y cálido. Cuando su hermano mayor todavía estaba a su lado.

Sakura observó la mirada melancólica de Sasuke, parecía tan triste en ese momento, tan…vulnerable. Y no supo en qué momento su cuerpo se movió para rodearle con sus brazos.

—¡Sorpresa!


	3. Capítulo Tres

Capítulo Tres

Sakura se movió como un ninja al escuchar la sorpresa, tanto, que casi se cae del sofá de la impresión.

Sasuke la miró confuso, no sabía porque actuaba tan nerviosa, lo abraza de repente con cariño y luego se hace la loca.

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de invasión a su espacio personal, varias chicas ya lo habían abrazado con claras intenciones, y aunque el no decía nada y simplemente las apartaba, era sumamente molesto que las mujeres hicieran eso, pero esta vez Sasuke no pudo evitar resaltar la diferencia, varias le habían abrazado antes pero esta vez, es la primera mujer que se hacía la loca después.

Él no era un chico curioso pero si le gustaba saber que ocurría a su alrededor.

La casa se llenó por completo de personas desconocidas para él, estaba sumamente abarrotado de gente. La casa no era muy grande como para meter a tantas personas, por lo que el espacio dónde podía estar tranquilo era muy limitado.

Limitado no, no había sitio en esa casa dónde estar tranquilo, intentó ir a su habitación pero la rubia lo interceptó.

—¡Sasuke! ¿A dónde huyes? ¡ven qué te presento en sociedad!—la rubia lo atrapó de la mano y lo llevó arrastras.

—¡Chicos! Os presento a Sasuke Uchiha, nuestro nuevo compañero—le presentaba la rubia con energía a un grupo de gente que nada le interesaba conocer.

Su compañera Ino era demasiado intensa, tanto para tratar de cualquier tema, cómo para presentarlo, lo llevo de grupo en grupo que se habían formado para presentarle a todos y cada uno que había en la fiesta.

Sasuke estaba agobiado, tanta energía no era para él, él necesitaba tranquilidad y paz, no socializar con gente que no le interesaba. Se quedó por cortesía en el último grupo al que Ino lo había presentado, un grupo de tontos al parecer.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo! ¿Cómo demonios has conseguido esa habitación? ¡Ino dijo que no se la alquilaría a ningún chico! ¡Era para mí, para estar más cerca de Sakura-chan, dattebayo!—un rubio idiota se acercó a reclamarle tonterías que al no le interesaba un pimiento.

Al parecer al cabeza hueca le gustaba su compañera, será imbécil el tío, que le importaba a él si le gustaba ella o no.

—Humph—soltó antes de largarse lejos de aquel idiota.

Sasuke consiguió un poco de tranquilidad en una esquina cerca de las bebidas que habían preparado, desde su posición podía ver todo el panorama que habían montado allí.

La fiesta estaba súper animada, la gente se juntaba en pequeños grupos repartidos por toda la sala y en las habitaciones de las chicas. Sasuke miró a todas las personas que había allí como si estuviera buscando a alguien en especial.

—¿A quién buscas?—su compañera de ojos verdes se acercó a él de repente con dos vasos de bebidas en la mano, sorprendiéndolo—Toma, para qué te animes un poco—le ofreció una de las bebidas.

—Yo no bebo alcohol—rechazó sin mirarla.

—Pues más para mí—Sakura ante el rechazo simplemente se encogió de hombros y pretendió beber los dos vasos cargados ella sola.

—Tsk, dame—le quitó una de las copas con brusquedad.

—¿No qué no bebías?—se reía ante su tan repentino cambio de opinión.

—Sólo esta vez—aclaró.

—¿Te diviertes?—preguntó aún conociendo la negativa respuesta.

—No—soltó cortante y Sakura se echó a reír, confundiéndolo.

Sakura miró la cara interrogante de Sasuke, Sasuke era poco hablador pero si sabías leerlo podrías entenderlo mejor.

—Solo me rio porque ya había avisado a Ino que la fiesta no era lo tuyo—le respondió.

—No te pregunté—le contestó un poco avergonzado mientras bebía un trago.

—Sí lo hiciste, con la ceja levantada, mira, de esta manera—Sakura hizo un pobre intento de imitar sus gestos.

—Tsk, yo no hago eso— se quejó el ofendido.

Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa reírse una vez más, no sabía de qué se reía pero la verdad, era la primera vez que no se sentía incómodo desde que empezó la odiosa fiesta.

—¿Y porqué no estás con tus amigos? —le invadió una duda al verla sólo entablar conversación con él.

—¿Amigos? No conozco a nadie aquí al igual que tú, son todos amigos de Ino, bueno al único que conozco es al rubio que está allí—señaló al idiota con el que había hablado antes.

—Sí, al imbécil que le gustas, ya lo conocí—recordó.

—¡Oh, sí! La canción de casi todos los días, no para de repetirmelo, Naruto y yo somos amigos desde niños.

Sasuke no contestó, Sakura siguió hablando de cosas triviales y este escuchaba en silencio, a la vez que la miraba e inconsciente esos momentos se grababan en su mente como un recuerdo agradable.

Las horas fueron pasando, la gente cada vez estaba más y más borracha, había gente vomitando por el baño, otros en el cubo de la basura, todos a excepción de Sasuke se habían emborrachado en su bienvenida.

Varios ya se habían ido a su casa, pero los más cercanos se quedaron.

Sakura se situó en la sala y lo que vio casi la hace caer de espaldas

—Naruto, ¿Qué haces?—el panorama era increíble, en el sofá se encontraba Naruto desnudo sentado.

—Shhhh, cierra la puerta que estoy en el baño, número 2—contestó con los ojos prácticamente cerrados.

Sakura estaba flipando en colores, dejó a Naruto en su ilusión y fue directo a su habitación para intentar hacer lo que todos andaban haciendo ya, dormir.

Pero no estaba de suerte, habían invadido su cama, y no sólo eso, se la habían babeado y vomitado, y las chicas que habían estaban tan borrachas que no les importó tumbarse allí encima. Sakura salió de su habitación apagando las luces y cerrando la puerta, hoy dormir en su cama no era opción, optó por ir dónde Ino, y se encontró con algo peor, Ino estaba en la suya con 2 chicos, uno a cada lado.

—Vaya tela—soltó cerrando la puerta y volviendo al pasillo—¿Y ahora yo dónde duermo?—se escandalizó al imaginarse dormir en el suelo.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente y tuvo una idea poco inteligente, una idea que sólo se le ocurriría estando en el estado que estaba, bien pasada de copas.

Se dirigió al único sitio de la casa dónde no estaba invadido, la habitación de Sasuke.

Abrió la puerta con mucho sigilo y lo suficiente como para ver lo que había dentro.

Comprobó con la puerta entreabierta cómo Sasuke descansaba cómodamente en su cama matrimonial. Estaba oscuro pero la luz que había detrás de ella dejaba ver un poco su postura.

En otro estado Sakura se lo habría pensado varias veces antes de cometer semejante osadía, se adentró a la habitación de Sasuke cerrando la puerta al pasar y despacio se metió a su cama poco a poco y con cuidado de que no se despertara.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—la voz ronca de Sasuke hizo que su cuerpo empezara a temblar.

—No hay dónde dormir—explicó con un hilo de voz esperando que la echara con brusquedad.

—Humph, sólo no hagas ruido—contestó con una voz calmada.

Realmente Sasuke era un chico especial, era tan frío pero también podía ser comprensivo a veces.

Que nochecita les esperaba a los dos.


End file.
